


Admission of Guilt

by RandyWrites



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Confrontations, F/F, Oh Boy Two Cakes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: (Starting as part of the Two Cakes Challenge on tumblr!)Post-Identity Crisis, Zatanna still has a lot to answer for what she did to Selina.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 9





	Admission of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkfistfights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/gifts).

> Me and Tee (@dykeskomandr on tumblr) came up with a challenge, two writers take the same prompt, and put their own spins on it! I'll be exploring more of this idea eventually, but enjoy this snippet for what it is for now!

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Selina laughed incredulously, shaking her head before turning to the woman at her side. Zatanna felt her body tense at the movement, knowing and already dreading what was to come.

That haughty tone in her voice, the confrontation in her eyes. All the dominoes were carefully being put into place by the Cat.

And the magician was already prepared to knock each and every one of them down.

This had been a mistake, taking Selina up on her offer of drinks after the show. She was already kicking herself for being so hopeful, that it could be just as the Cat had promised. She was under the impression it would be a chance to make amends, to rebuild a bridge that appeared to have been burned.

As much as she thought herself no longer so naive, it seemed fate had a funny way to prove her wrong.

“I am _sick_, and _tired_, Zatanna,” she said carefully, playing with her drink before downing what remained. “Sick of being told what’s expected of me. Tired when I fail to meet those expectations. Like I told you before, you heroes think you’re _so above us_-”

“I have _never_ thought myself above you, Selina,” Zatanna snarled. “And I’ve apologized _enough_ for-”

“Oh,_ have you_?” she laughed again, “You _changed_ me. _Literally_ changed me. Because, apparently, I wasn’t inherently _good_ enough-”

“_Pots_,” Zatanna commanded, more out of instinct than an actual command, but the effect was the same, as the thief’s voice was immediately choked off. “I am so tired of hearing that damn _Good and Evil_ debate.”

She could easily see that Selina’s blood was boiling as her forcible silence continued, as if the mere sound of the magician’s voice was too much to bear, but she pressed on.

“As if I’m still the same green recruit! As if I don’t live in constant regret! As if I don’t understand that people aren’t _strictly_-”

The Cat’s lips were on hers, all anger and heat and the taste of her metropolitan. A sharp sting of teeth against flesh, a splash of alcohol and annoyance. And all at once, Zatanna hated how much she enjoyed that pain. How the surprise and passion in the act sent an immediate flutter to her stomach. How much she didn’t realize she missed that wonderful pleasure in the midst of the agony of an argument.

Until all too soon, Selina’s lips had left hers once again.

“God, do you _ever_ _shut the hell up_?!” she growled.

“Comes with the powers,” Zatanna quipped back.

“And making everything about you? Needing to soothe your ego? Also a side-effect of your powers, I take it?” The Cat laughed again as the magician’s words began to fail her. She turned to the bartender, and ordered another drink, before turning back to the mage.

“Much as I hate to say ‘_I’ve got your tongue_-’”

“It’s not just about _me_,” she interrupted, “And it’s not just about what I did to _you_, Selina.” She turned from the thief then, elbows on the counter and intertwining her fingers. “There’s no changing the past. And it seems you’ve _long_ since decided there’s _nothing_ I can do to make it right-”

“Because I want you to _admit it_!” she yelled, “I want you to admit that you’re _not_ a hero! You’re not worried about _protecting_ _the innocent_, Zatanna! You’re only concerned with preventing-”

“I was _young_!”

“And I wasn’t much older!” And then she could see it. Those minute, pinprick tears forming in the Cat’s eyes. “You weren’t a hero then, and you _certainly_ aren’t one now.” She swallowed carefully. “So _admit it_.”

The stage magician closed her eyes, a choice before her now. She took a breath and turned in her chair to face the rogue at her side as fully as possible. She’d take this stand, and live with the consequences like always.

“_No_.”

The hands gripping her jacket lapels told her it was a poor choice, but the thief’s lips stealing another kiss from hers told her something else.


End file.
